


Arthur + S/O Getting Pregnant Headcanons

by nothing_but_a_comedy (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Paranoia, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: Headcanons for how Arthur would act when he finds out you are pregnant with his child.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Arthur + S/O Getting Pregnant Headcanons

  * Arthur loves children, but the two of you weren’t planning on having children any time soon. He was too scared that his child would not get the life they deserve due to his lack of finances or because of his mental illnesses.
  * Both of you decided to wait a while before trying for children because of Arthur’s hesitance, so that’s why it is such a surprise to you when your period is late and you aren’t feeling well.
  * After confirming it with a pregnancy test, you are ecstatic but you _dread_ telling Arthur. You know you have to, but you also know how much he worries about being the perfect father to his children.
  * Trying not to worry too much and to focus on all the wonderful things a baby will bring to your life, you gather the courage to share the good news with Arthur when he gets home from work.
  * Taking a seat next to him on the couch in the living room, you inhale deeply before telling him that he is going to be a father.
  * Arthur is shocked, almost not believing you at first. Some part of him thinks that maybe you had cheated on him and are having another man’s child. However, when he sees the look of joy on your face as you show him the positive pregnancy test, he knows he is just being paranoid.
  * All of his worries seem to vanish as he realizes that he is going to have a child. Someone whom he can care for and call his _own_. With a big smile plastered on his face and teary eyes, he kisses you deeply and whispers sweet nothings in your ear.
  * During the course of your pregnancy, Arthur spends every waking minute with you. Of course he still has a job to go to, but as soon as his shift is over, he dashes back to your apartment like a mad man.
  * Arthur is deeply protective of you and your growing baby. When the two of you are out in public, he essentially uses his body as a walking shield for you, keeping his hands locked around your waist or walking just a little bit in front of you so that no one accidentally bumps into your stomach.
  * At home, he acts like he is your loyal servant. He does so much for you even if you never ask him for a favor in the first place. He anticipates all of your needs before you mention them.
  * Once your belly has grown a bit larger, he is always by your side. He holds onto one of your hands while slowly walking you to certain parts of the apartment. Even if you insist that you don’t need his help, he will continue to baby you in this way.
  * Expect _lots_ of belly rubs from Arthur. Whenever you’re sitting next to him, he places his warm hands on your belly and coos to the baby. He’ll either tell the baby some of his jokes or he’ll whisper the lyrics to a song that is playing in his head.
  * If you have random cravings, Arthur drops everything to go out and get the food that you are yearning for. There is nothing that can stop this man from getting you the things that you need to feel more comfortable during the pregnancy.
  * Arthur would move heaven and earth to ensure that you are comfortable during this time. You’re carrying _his_ child, after all. He needs to make sure that you and your baby are satisfied and safe at all times.
  * One thing that Arthur absolutely hates is when he has to leave for longer periods of time than he would like. Long shifts at work or extra meetings with his social worker always upset him because he spends that time worrying about the safety of you and the baby.
  * _I hope she is alright. Who is going to get her the food she’s craving if I’m gone? I hope she hasn’t gone into labor yet. Fuck, what if she’s contracting right now?_
  * Arthur’s mind is so occupied with these obsessive thoughts that sometimes his paranoia gets the best of him and he cancels his plans so that he can rush home to check on you.
  * When all is said and done, Arthur might be a bit clingier than you expected, but you can tell that he is going to be the perfect father to your child.




End file.
